


Will This be Our Time?

by Blue_Hawk



Series: Clexaweek 2021 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Clexaweek 2021, Clexaweek2021 Day 3, Clexaweek21, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Neighbors, Roommates, clexaweek21 day 3, day 3 reunited, reunited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hawk/pseuds/Blue_Hawk
Summary: Old long time neighbors who never told each other about their crushes for each other find each other again two years after they moved away and lost contact, both of them are looking for a new-shared apartment and head to the same place.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, Luna/Derrick (The 100), Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: Clexaweek 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189382
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Clexaweek2021





	Will This be Our Time?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. Remember today is Lexa's day and is also Clexa sexa's 5th anniversary! Without further redo, all mistakes are mines, enjoy.

**_Day 3_ **

**_Reunited_ **

It's been a long week for Lexa, hell; it's been a long month and a rough year for her. But now it wasn't the time to dwell on the bad things ' _Think positive, Woods, better things will come'_ the brunette told herself as she climbed the stairs of a small old renovated six story building. She was here to get interviewed by a girl who was looking for roommates.

As she stood in front of the door she took a deep breath straightening her back, she also straightened her white dress shirt and the knocked the door, moving her hands into the front pocket of her jeans " _One second!"_ was heard from the inside, followed by hurried footsteps and the door opened revealing a blonde woman, slightly shorter than Lexa, messy yet stylized hair, wearing sweatpants and black blouse "Hey! Lexa, right?" the blonde greeted extending her hand.

Lexa shook it firmly "That's right, is nice to meet you, Harper"

"Likewise, come in" she motioned inside and moved to the side to let Lexa in "Do you want something to drink? Coffee?" The blonde made a pause as she closed the door and Lexa took off her coat "...Tea?"

"I would like so tea, if is not too much trouble"

"Not at all, follow me" Harper said walking into the kitchen.

Lexa knew the place was a small three bedrooms flat with two bathrooms, as she walked in she noticed the big common area with three couches, a breakfast table to the left followed by the kitchen, for what she could see there was a bathroom and a room on the same side of the flat as the kitchen and the other two room and the bathroom seemed to be at the right after a very short corridor.

"The place is nice" Lexa hummed as she entered the kitchen after Harper.

"Thanks, it's one of the reasons I'm looking for new roomies instead of moving out"

Lexa nodded "I wanted to do that, in just a year I made that place just my own it felt weird to share it with a random person"

"You lived alone?"

"Yeah, for about a year, I shared a flat with my best friends right after college for three years, then we both got better jobs and decided to move separately, unfortunately for me the project I took finished a year ago and no other came quickly after, I've been trying to make it work with small projects but it isn't really working and the rent is too much"

"You said you were an architect?"

"Yes, I was an intern all through college so when I finished I was able to take a more permanent job at the company I was working on... but everything was too industrial and I'm more into nature. That's why I took this project two year ago when I moved alone, we build sort of a garden house in the middle of the forest, we implemented everything so it didn't seem like we were interfering too much, and we weren't"

"Sound great!"

"It was, I really trusted the project, which is why I quit at the company, I was sure after this one the bosses would take the whole team and move it into something similar, but I did not had such luck, I waited for a few months I took private small projects, but it wasn't working"

Harper hummed with a nod "Why didn't you moved back with your best friend? If it isn't too personal" the blonde clarified quickly not to sound rude.

"Oh I tried, but she's got a boyfriend now and just when I was about to ask her she told me _they_ were moving in together"

"Ouch, I thought friends came first" Harper joked making Lexa laugh.

"I told her that! She just rolled her eyes and told me 'You'll survive'" Lexa rolled her eyes while Harper chuckled.

After the moved into the living area while they continued to talk, Harper told her about her job, Lexa told her about her time living with Luna and Harper shared about her past roomies.

"I lived with two of my high school best friends, Miller, the well-mannered, has been dating for a year with his boyfriend and they decided to get a flat together, I can't blame him really, but it was a bit of a drastic change for me and Jasper, the messy one. Not long after though, my boyfriends told us he's moving back to town and since him and Jasper are childhood best friends they wanted to share a flat too"

"May I ask why he didn't move in here?" Lexa asked respectfully after taking a sip from her tea.

"For five years our relationship's been longs distance, and we're both kind of... I don't want to say antisocial, but we like our space" Lexa nodded understanding "We thought it might be too much and if I'm honest, I'm kinda tired of living with guys... not to stereotypes, but..."

"Yeah, I get it" Lexa smiled.

It wasn't long after they had both finished their drinks, and Harper told her that she was going to see another candidate today, Lexa thanked Harper for the good time and at the door the blonde spoke "I have too be honest with you, so far, you've been the best and I've been doing this for two weeks, I had a really good time and I think we'd fit here just fine, I'll contact you"

"Whoa, thank you, I had a great time too, if you're sure I'm in!"

They hugged goodbye and Harper assured her that she would call her sometime this week so they could fix everything "Maybe if I don't find the second one by then you can come and we interview the together"

"I would be my pleasure. Thank you so much again, Harper"

"No, problem, bye"

"Bye"

As Lexa stepped out Harper closed the door and Lexa sighed relieved as she started to walk towards the stairs. She gone to other places this past month but she never really liked either the place or the people there, she wasn't someone who opened up with anyone, but she really couldn’t afford a flat on her own, Harper and her place was her salvation, she loved the place, it seemed specious and she got along perfectly with Harper, she looked like a quiet girl with who you could party hard every other night or just share a quiet afternoon reading or watching a show.

lexa was so caught up on her own head that she didn't notice the other person as she turned on the stairs and the crashed against each other.

"Oh shit-"

"Oh my- I'm so sorry"

"No, it's okay, I- Lexa?"

The brunette raised her gaze as she recognized the voice and her eyes confirmed it "Clarke?"

"Oh my god it's been a while!" Clarke said as she dragged Lexa into a hug, the brunette fell naturally into it.

"It has" Lexa said as they pulled apart "About two years. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I actually came here for an interview, on the third floor someone was looking for roomies and I would like to be that" the blonde said.

"What happened with Raven and Octavia?"

"Oh! Those traitors" Clarke rolled her eyes jokingly "They both abandoned me for their partners"

"Were you still living at your _trench"_ Clarke laughed and Lexa found herself surprising at recognizing that she missed that sound.

"I forgot you guys started calling that"

"It was a mess"

"I know! But, no, we moved a few moths after you, we moved into a bigger place, with a room for each of us and we've been living there for a year and a half, but two weeks ago they threw me an ultimatum, they said they were moving out and either I could found other two people to live with or I would have to leave since I can't afford the rent on my own"

"Ouch!"

"Yeah, but well" she shrugged "I'll fix it, I always do" Lexa smiled at her, she also missed that confidence "What are you doing here?"

"Oh actually, I come from an interview on the third floor, probably from the same girl as you"

"Luna left you too?"

"Something like that" they both chuckled "When we moved out we actually moved separately, I had taken a good project and could afford my own place, but the project ended, now Luna was a boyfriend and I need new roomies" She made a pause, thinking "Actually, Harper the girl from the flat said she really liked me, how 'bout I go and recommend you"

"Oh you don't have to" Clarke immediately backed.

"I would love to, she's looking for two roomies and I'm already 85% in, come on, what do you say?" Lexa asked climbing a few steps and dramatically asking Clarke for her hand.

The blonde hesitated, but finally rolled her eyes with a smile as she took Lexa's hand. They climbed the stairs together chatting a little until the made it to Harper's door.

"Hey- Oh hi Lexa?" Harper frowned a little "And you must be... Clarke?"

"That's me! Nice to meet you" She said shaking Harper's hand.

"Likewise" she smiled, she liked the other blonde's energy "Did you forgot something, Lexa?"

"Oh, no, actually I just wanted to come and recommend you this girls right here for rommie" she shrugged.

"How do you know each other?"

_... to be continue..._

**Author's Note:**

> Just like yesterday I finished this like, just now -and actually I couldn't completely finish it, which is why it'll have more chapters- but I had the idea for so long. Anyway I hope you had liked it! 
> 
> If you'd like to see more Clexa stories, on my profile I have works from Clexmas, Clextober and Clexaweek 2020 plus Clexmas and Clextober 2019. You can also hit me up on Tumblr [@blu3haw4](https://blu3haw4.tumblr.com/)


End file.
